Opposites Attract
by Fragilereality
Summary: A little drabble for the Quidditch League featuring Harry Potter based pick up lines. Hermione's feelings toward Pansy threaten to run away with her. Probably the silliest thing I've ever written.


A/N This little drabble was written as an extra for the Quidditch league. The challenge was to write a drabble using up to five Harry Potter themed pick-up lines featuring one of my team mates NOTPs. My team mate Arhtea wrote an amazing story last round for Choccobun featuring her NOTP Pansy and Hermione. I was really impressed at how much she made me believe in the pairing, but poor Pansy's feelings were sadly unrequited. I thought it was only fair to turn the tables!

Team: Pride of Portree

My five amazing pick-up lines are:

Shall we go for a walk later? Nothing's forbidden in my forest.

Fancy coming down to the quidditch pitch later, I'd love to seek your snitch?"

Did you cast Alohomora, because I feel like you just unlocked my heart.

I'm just like a venomous tentacula, I want to hold you tight and not let go.

You're one hot niffler, mind if I seek out your treasure?

* * *

"No!" Ron elbowed his friend, his face contorted in horror. "Code red, Harry. Merlin's beard, somebody's got to stop her!"

"What?" Harry looked up from his Potions book.

"It's Hermione, she's going in!"

"I thought she was over that." Harry leapt to his feet. "She's too far away from us….Neville!" He screwed up his potions homework and threw it at their friend's head. It bounced onto the floor and Neville looked around in surprise, missing the opportunity to intercept Hermione.

"Hey, Pansy." Every eye in the room was drawn to the workbench where Hermione Granger had just sat down next to Pansy Parkinson. "I wondered if you'd like to come for a walk in the grounds with me? Nothing's forbidden in my forest!" She ran her hand up the length of Pansy's forearm and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"What the hell Granger, get off me!" Pansy's pug-like face turned red with anger. She vacated her seat and stalked to the back of the classroom, throwing herself down next to a smirking Draco.

"What did I say?" Hermione slumped at her desk, barely noticing the billowing entrance of Professor Snape.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances as Hermione didn't once raise her hand to answer a question. She spent her time peering over her shoulder at Pansy who, studiously ignored her and, for the first time ever, burnt her potion losing Gryffindor twenty house points.

Despite the boys' attempts to detain her, Hermione was slimier than any Slytherin and she easily evaded them in the post-class crowds. She sidled up beside Pansy in the hallway. "Fancy coming down to the quidditch pitch later, I'd love to seek your snitch?"

Ron dragged her away before Pansy could answer.

Ever since Fred, had slipped Hermione a love potion in the name of humorous experimentation Harry and Ron's lives had become a living nightmare. Nevermind Voldemort and his death eaters, keeping Hermione away from Pansy was the toughest challenge they had ever faced. The bushy haired know it all no longer criticised the Slytherin for her trollish intellect. All she talked about these days was Pansy's kind eyes and silky hair.

The end of term came quickly and somehow Hermione gave the boys the slip on the platform. Harry groaned in horror as he boarded the train and found her already ensconced in the Slytherin compartment.

"Did you just cast Alohomora?" She looked ingeniously at Pansy. "Because I feel like someone has unlocked my heart! Hey, get off me!" This was directed toward Harry who was pulling her away. "I'm just like a venomous tentacula," she called out, struggling desperately in Harry's grip. "I want to hold you tight and not let go." The sound of her endless innuendos faded from the Slytherin compartment.

"Absolutely barmy," Malfoy commented, unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"Too right," Pansy agreed. Her eyes lingered on the compartment door. "Still," she added under her breath. "She is one hot niffler,I wouldn't mind seeking out her treasure."


End file.
